There has long been a need for quickly attaching ropes to, and detaching ropes from, objects of various shapes and sizes. In most cases, this is done using one of a variety of knots. However, tying and untying knots can be time consuming—especially in cases where a knot has become particularly tight due to loads placed on the knot. Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and apparatus for facilitating the quick attachment of ropes to, and detachment of ropes from, objects of various sizes. This need is especially present in the context of ropes used to attach hammocks to trees and other structures.